Freddie Facilier/Gallery
Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Descendants: Wicked World Who's That Girl 2.jpg The Villain Kid Files - Freddie.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Freddie.png Who's Who - Ally, Freddie, Jordan.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_-_Genie_Chic_Freddie.jpg|Genie Chic Freddie Descendants_Wicked_World_-_Freddie.jpg |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-25.jpg|Freddie in the shadows Voodoo-Do-You-26.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-27.jpg Voodoo Do You.png|Offering Audrey something better to steal Voodoo-Do-You-29.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png|"But I just had them sharpened." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-7.png|"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-12.png|Freddie laughing Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png|"These guys are even more lame than I imagined." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-23.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-25.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|Freddie spots her secret friend behind the curtains Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png|Freddie inside Jordan's lamp Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-16.png|"Nothing gets pass King Obvious." Genie-Chic-18.png Genie-Chic-19.png|Freddie tells Ben she's allergic to lamps Genie-Chic-20.png|"I get dolls for my dad." Genie-Chic-22.png|"My dad is all about The Other Side." Genie-Chic-23.png|"He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all their deathdays, but he can never remember my birthday." Genie-Chic-25.png|Freddie charms Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep Genie-Chic-26.png Genie-Chic-28.png Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-33.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-3.jpg|Freddie trying to smile Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png|Freddie looks at the buffet table Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg|"Okay, give me some of that puffed deliciousness!" Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg|Freddie stuffs herself with cherry buns Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg|"It's so good." Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-18.jpg|Freddie with her mouth full Puffed-Deliciousness-19.jpg|"A fountain made of chocolate?" Puffed-Deliciousness-20.jpg|"Fruit shaped like little animals!? I could get used to this place." Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-23.jpg|"Get your own buffet table." Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-9.png|"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you." Good Is the New Bad 5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-10.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-12.png|"Never." Good is the New Bad.jpg|Freddie shows Ally a shrunken head Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Freddie joins in Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-24.jpg|"A party in the dark." Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-29.jpg|Freddie suggest they use all of their ideas Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-11.png|"Uh...no." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-18.png|"I'm thinking a little leave me exactly the way I am." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-3.png Mad-for-Tea-5.png Mad-for-Tea-10.png|"Ooh. Is someone really hurt?" Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-29.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-9.png|"This party just got interesting." Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-20.png Carpet-Jacked-26.png|"That's a vegetable." Carpet-Jacked-36.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-19.png The-Night-is-Young-20.png|Freddie takes to the stage The-Night-is-Young-21.png|"Go on. Dance." The-Night-is-Young-22.png The-Night-is-Young-24.png The-Night-is-Young-26.png The-Night-is-Young-27.png The-Night-is-Young-28.png The-Night-is-Young-29.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-36.png The-Night-is-Young-30.png The-Night-is-Young-32.png The-Night-is-Young-33.png The-Night-is-Young-34.png The-Night-is-Young-35.png The-Night-is-Young-38.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-1.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-29.png|"I can explain." Hooked-On-Ben-30.png Hooked-On-Ben-32.png Hooked-On-Ben-33.png Hooked-On-Ben-35.png Hooked-On-Ben-36.png Hooked-On-Ben-38.png Hooked-On-Ben-41.png Hooked-On-Ben-44.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-6.png Slumber-Party-7.png Slumber-Party-9.png Slumber-Party-11.png Slumber-Party-12.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-17.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-26.png Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-14.png|"They're giving us our own jewels? How generous." Pair of Sneakers Pair-of-Sneakers-4.png|Freddie surprises Mal Pair-of-Sneakers-5.png Pair-of-Sneakers-6.png Pair-of-Sneakers-10.png Pair-of-Sneakers-11.png Pair-of-Sneakers-12.png Pair-of-Sneakers-13.png Pair-of-Sneakers-15.png|Freddie frightend by a statue of Hades Pair-of-Sneakers-16.png|Freddie covered in dust Pair-of-Sneakers-18.png|"Ooh. I like this." Pair-of-Sneakers-19.png Pair-of-Sneakers-21.png Pair-of-Sneakers-24.png Pair-of-Sneakers-25.png Pair-of-Sneakers-26.png Pair-of-Sneakers-28.png|Freddie gives Mal a necklace Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-7.png Wild-Rehearsal-8.png Wild-Rehearsal-9.png Wild-Rehearsal-10.png Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-16.png Wild-Rehearsal-18.png Wild-Rehearsal-19.png Wild-Rehearsal-20.png Wild-Rehearsal-24.png Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Chemical Reaction Chemical-Reaction-4.png Chemical-Reaction-6.png Chemical-Reaction-8.png Chemical-Reaction-10.png Chemical-Reaction-13.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-17.png Chemical-Reaction-19.png Chemical-Reaction-25.png|Freddie fighting off bubbles Chemical-Reaction-26.png Chemical-Reaction-27.png Chemical-Reaction-28.png Chemical-Reaction-31.png Chemical-Reaction-32.png Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A23.png Evil-Among-Us-A24.png Evil-Among-Us-A26.png Evil-Among-Us-A28.png Options Are Shrinking Options-Are-Shrinking-1.png Options-Are-Shrinking-2.png Options-Are-Shrinking-4.png Options-Are-Shrinking-5.png Options-Are-Shrinking-8.png Options-Are-Shrinking-9.png Options-Are-Shrinking-11.png Options-Are-Shrinking-12.png Options-Are-Shrinking-17.png Options-Are-Shrinking-19.png Options-Are-Shrinking-22.png Options-Are-Shrinking-23.png Options-Are-Shrinking-24.png Trapped Trapped-14.png|"This place is five times as big as your dorm room. You're fine." Trapped-17.png Trapped-19.png Trapped-20.png Trapped-23.png Trapped-24.png Trapped-26.png|"She has to concentrate." Trapped-27.png Trapped-31.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-17.png United-We-Stand-18.png United-We-Stand-19.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-7.png|"I've never stolen anything this nice." Celebration.png Celebration-11.png Celebration-17.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-22.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 1.jpg Descendants_Wicked_world_Artwork_-_Freddie.jpg|Descendants: Wicked World model sheet 81D5pnimCLL._SL1500_.jpg Freddie_Art.png Genie_Chic_Freddie_1.jpg Genie_Chic_Freddie_2.jpg CJ Freddie and Ally dolls.jpg Freddie JBC.jpg|Freddie Facilier in Jordan's Blue Carpet Minute 81hoEwU05LL._SL1500_.jpg 9781484778654.jpg Neon Lights Special.jpg 80f6b48f-a65e-44f9-8cac-8811c8a35689 1.8f39342b56bb97040cd25cbe99223094.jpeg Ffc7a244-db2a-404c-9956-b3a9b5a017a0 1.ee9dfe7d1f06136621a4f355950dd386.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Villain Kid Galleries